Sequel I Can't : Please Give Me One More Chance
by Jee Jung
Summary: Penyesalan itu yang dialaminya. setelah kejadian itu, apa yang akan Taekwoon lakukan untuk mendapatkan Hakyeon kembali?


**Sequel I Can't : Please Give Me One More Chance !**

 **Taekwoon x Hakyeon, x Wonshik, member Vixx**

 **T**

 **Yaoi, typo (hati-hati)**

 **Hurt/Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apabila sudah tidak menyukai keterangan diatas mohon kembali.**

 **Bagi senior di sini, saya mohon kritik dan saranya, dan para readers mohon review.**

 **Terimakasih.**

 **Selamat membaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Taekwoon POV**

"sekarang dia milikku, hyung"

"ANDWEEE!"

Aku terbangun dari tidur. Ku usap keringat yang membasahi pelipisku dengan tangan. Kejadian itu terus saja mengganggu. Ku tengok sekeliling, ini ruang televisi. Iya, semalam aku tidur disini. Bagaimana tidak, Hakyeon mengunci pintunya. Sungguh tega.

Tunggu….

"Kim Wonshik sialan !" umpatku kesal.

Seharusnya aku tak mengatakan itu padanya tadi malam. Aku bukan membencinya, aku hanya sebal. Dia tidak peka dengan perasaanku, masa aku harus mengatakan kalau aku menyukainya, itu memalukan. Itu bukan gayaku.

"haaah… kau menyesal sekarang, eoh", ku pukul kepalaku sendiri, menyadari betapa bodohnya aku, seharusnya tidak seperti ini bukan?

"tidak. Aku harus mendapatkanya kembali. Dia menyukaiku, itu bagus"

Dengan semangat 45 aku bangkit dari sofa, dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi drom. Semoga hari ini berjalan lancar. Haaah..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kulangkahkan kaki menuju meja makan. Ku lihat semua sudah berkumpul, terutama Hakyeon. Dia masih bergelut dengan masakanya. Meja makan dan dapur berdekatan jadi aku bisa mengamati gerak geriknya.

"eoh, hyung. ayo sini makan" ajak Hyuk padaku.

Aku langsung duduk dengan diam. Satu hal yang masih aku pikirkan. Apa dia masih marah ?

"ini, kalian makanlah yang banyak. Hari ini jadwal kita full", ucap Hakyeon seraya meletakkan hidangan terakhir di meja makan.

Dia melirikku.?!

Apa – apaan itu, dia masih marah?

"Hyung, mau kemana?", Tanya Hyuk yang melihat Hakyeon tidak ikut sarapan dan melangkah pergi.

"aku harus membicarakan kegiatan kita dengan manager. Kalian makan saja. Aku sudah sarapan tadi", ucap Hakyeon tersenyum pada Hyuk. Liat dia manis bukan, senyum itu yang aku sukai darinya, tanpa beban dan sangat tulus.

"aku ikut, Hyung. Tadi aku kan juga sudah sarapan"

Sialan Wonshik! Apa – apaan dia itu!

"ayo Wonshikie"

Tidak..! jangan tersenyum untuknya. Sial kenapa mereka pergi berdua!

KRETEEK

"Sialan!"

Kulempar sumpit yang tadi sempat kupenggang. Mereka itu benar – benar membuat panas. Tidak bisakah Hakyeon bodoh itu sedikit berperasaan. Dasar!

"Hyu.. Hyung"

"Apa!" ku lirik Hongbin yang duduk disampingku. Tidak bisakah dia lihat aku sedang badmood.

"tidak ada" Hongbin langsung bungkam seketika.

"kita harus luruskan ini" ucap Ken tiba – tiba.

"apa yang terjadi malam itu?" tanyanya menuntut.

Semua mata mengarah kepadaku. Ada apa ini? Aku seperti tersangka dalam pembunuhan, sial.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV**

"hyung, tidak apa - apa?" Tanya Ravi pada Hakyeon.

Saat ini mereka dalam perjalanan menuju tempat latihan untuk bertemu manager. Ravi merasa aneh dengan sikap Hakyeon yang tidak biasanya. Dia sering melamun.

"Hyung ?"

"…"

"Hakyeon hyung?"

"…"

"YA! CHA HAKYEON!"

"eh… kenapa?"

GREP

Ravi memeluk Hakyeon . Dia tidak boleh membiarkan orang yang disayanginya seperti ini terus. Dia harus kembali seperti dulu. Cha Hakyeon yang ceria dan semangat. Bukan seperti mayat hidup begini.

"lupakanlah dia, hyung. Ada kau, kau bisa bersamaku" peluk Ravi semakin erat.

SREET

Hakyeon melepas pelukan Ravi sedikit kasar.

"tidak. Aku tidak apa – apa" ucap Hakyeon menundukkan kepala.

Ravi dapat melihat, hyung kesayangannya bergetar, dia menahan tangis. Tidak bisakah dia menggantikan posisi Taekwoon untuknya. Sakit rasanya.

"tidak bisakah, hyung?" Tanya Ravi parau.

Hakyeon hanya menggeleng pelan.

"datanglah padaku kapanpun."

Ravi menarik tubuh Hakyeon, membawanya bersandar pada dadanya. Direngkuhya penuh sayang.

' _kau sangat beruntung Taekwoon hyung'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Taekwoon POV**

"Ya! Kau ini robot atau manusia! Bodoh!" bentak Hongbin padaku.

"Apa!", ku lirik tajam Hongbin. Apa – apaan dia itu, aku kan Hyungnya, tidak sopan.

"ma..maaf"

"lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, hyung" Tanya Ken.

Ini yang aku tidak tau. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mengungkapkan perasaan itu tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan. Egoku ini sangat tinggi. Aku tidak bisa, aku malu.

"entah" jawabku asal.

"hyung?"

"hm" kulirik Hyuk yang memanggilku.

"boleh tidak aku memukulmu?"

Tunggu.. apa?

PLAK

"Ya! Sakit!", ku usap kepalaku bekas KDRT dari Hyuk. Mereka ini tidak sopan.

"hyung sih, jadi orang nyebelin. Maaf~",

lihat tingkahnya itu. Setelah memukulku, dia hanya mengatakan maaf. Adik kurang ajar.

"bagaimana jika seperti ini, hyung",

Ken membisikkan suatu rencana padaku.

…..

"wah ide bagus Ken hyung", Hyuk dan Honbin menyetujui.

"bagaimana?", Tanya Ken padaku.

"…"

Aku hanya diam, tapi aku menunjukkan smirk andalanku. Kali ini aku akan menang Kim Wonshik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hakyeon POV**

Haaaah lelahnya.

Malam ini pukul 23.45, kami telah menyelesaikan semua kegiatan dengan lancar. Dan sekarang saatnya beristirahat. Ingin rasanya segera berbaring di kasur. Sungguh melelahkan.

"segera masuk kamar, segera mandi dan tidur. Besuk pagi – pagi, hyung akan membangunkan kalian." Perintaku setelah semua masuk kedalam drom.

"eh sebentar, hyung. Aku dapat pesan dari manager" ucap ken sembari mengotak – atik HPnya.

Pesan ?

"Ken, kamu Hyuk, Hongbin dan Ravi segera ke tempat latihan. Ada yang ingin di bicarakan. Penting" kata Ken membacakan pesan dari manager.

"apa – apaan itu, aku lel- auuh"

"Hyuk kau kenapa" tanyaku padanya.

Mereka aneh, seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"tidak sudah ayo, cepat kita pergi" ajak Hyuk, segera menarik ke 4 Hyungnya.

"meraka itu", gumamku menggelengkan kepala. Mereka sungguh kekanakan. Sangat nyaman berada dekat dengan mereka.

Ku lirik Taekwoon yang masih berdiri tidak jauh dariku. Dia hanya menatap ku tajam.

Apa – apaan dia itu. Selalu menatapku benci. Tak taukah dia, aku masih sangat menyukainya, jika dia terus seperti ini, aku semakin tidak kuat. Sakit rasanya.

Ku palingkan pandanganku, dan berjalan menuju kamar. Aku harus istirahat, untuk apa memikirkan namja es batu itu.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke kasur. Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mengikutiku dari belakang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung es batu.

Ceklek.

Tap tap tap

Tunggu.. kenapa suaranya semakin mendekat. Kutengok kebelakang pelan – pelan.

"…"

Loh.. tidak ada? Kemana Taekwoon?

Jangan – jangan…

Grep

Tidak.. ada yang memegang tangan ku.

Ku tutup mataku dan menghadap kedepan lagi. Aku tidak mau mati.

"Kyaaaa.. tidak lepaskan aku! Hantu pergiii.. tidak! Pergi!". Rancauku tak karuan berusaha melepas pegangannya di tanganku.

Grep

Dia memelukku

"Andwee.." ku coba memukul dan meronta agar lepas dari jeratan setan terkutuk ini/?

DUUKK

"Ya! Sakit bodoh"

Eeh, ini suara Taekwoon.

Ku buka mataku pelahan – lahan.

"TAEKWOON ?"

"iya. Ini aku. Auuh sakit sekali"

"sial kau mengagetkanku" ku tatap dirinya yang menahan sakit. Apakah tadi pukulanku sesakit itu?

"mana yang sakit?" tanyaku pelan

"kau tidak lihat." Taekwoon melirik bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Eeihh..

"Puuuhf. Hahaha, maaf, aku tidak segaja" tawaku keluar begitu saja. Bagaimana tidak ekspresi Taekwoon saat ini sangat lucu, liat saja wajahnya memerah.

"ck. Kau haru tanggung jawab"

SREET  
BRUK

"ya! Apa yang kau lakukan"

Dia menjatuhkanku diatas kasurku. Dan sekarang posisi kita berhadapan Taekwoon di atas dan aku di bawah.

Dia hanya menatapku tajam. Dari dekat seperti ini, dia terlihat sangat tampan. Bagaimana ini, jantungku tak karuan. Wajahku terasa mulai panas, aiish, pasti sudah merah sekarang.

SMIRK

Lihat, aiish..

Kupalingkan wajahku saat dia tersenyum evil. Mati aku.

"Hakyeon"

"…"

Duh, bagaimana ini.

"Cha Hakyeon?",

"…"

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"ya! Jung Hakyeon!"

"i..iiya… EEH APA?"

Taekwoon tersenyum.. iya dia tersenyum, baru kali ini kulihat dia tersenyum, astaga jantungku hampir melompat keluar.

"Hakyeonie"

"ke..kenapa?" tanyaku gugup

"aku mencintaimu"

"i..iiya"

"…"

"APA!"

"ck. berhetilah berteriak. Bodoh."

"aku tidak bodoh" aku mempoutkan bibirku sebal. Dia itu seenaknya mengatai orang.

"jadi ?"

aku menatapnya intens, ku cari kebohongan dari sorot matanya.

Tidak ada.

"tapi, kenapa-"

"aku minta maaf. Aku terlalu malu untuk menunjukan perasaanku padamu. Aku selalu berdebar ketika didekatmu dan malah menimbulkan sikap kasar padamu. Malam kemarin, aku cemburu melihatmu dengan Wonshik, aku tidak bisa menahan kekesalan dan malah memakimu seperti itu. Maaf, sungguh, aku menyesal Hakyeon"

Dia menyentuh pipiku dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya menahan badanya agar tidak menindihku.

Aku bingung harus menjawab apa.

"tolong berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu"

Dia menatapku penuh sayang. Nyaman sekali, dia tidak pernah memperlakukanku seperti ini.

"iya. Aku mencintaimu Taekwoonie", ucapku seraya tersenyum lembut kearaahnya.

GREEP

"terimakasih. Aku sangat mencintaimu"

Aku benar – benar tidak ingin melepaskan pelukanya. Sangat hangat dan nyaman.

"Hakyeonie~", dia melepas pelukanya dan menatapku lembut.

"hmmm"

CUP

Aku membelalakan mataku. Aku tidak berfikir dia akan menciumku. Tapi, bibirnya sangat lembut dan manis.

Taekwoon mengecup lama bibirku dan mulai melumat bibir atas dan bawah ku bergantian. Rasanya sangat nikmat.

CUP

Dia melepaskan pagutan kami setelah memeberikan kecupan singkat.

"buka" kata Taekwoon lembut.

Aku langsung membuka mulutku dan menutup kedua mataku. Tidak apa – apa, aku melakukan ini dengan Taekwoon, ciuman pertamaku dengan Taekwoon.

TUK

"aiiih. Kenapa kau menyentilku", aku mendelik marah kepadanya

"apa yang kau lakukan, eoh? Membuka mulut seperti itu? Ingin menggodaku, hah?"

"siapa yang menggoda! Tadi kau suruh buka?!"

"ck. buka HP mu, bodoh. dari tadi bergetar terus. Mengganggu"

"eiiih?"

Sial, sungguh memalukan. Apa yang kau pikirkan Hakyeon. Bodoh bodoh.

Aku segera menyingkir dari, tubuhnya dan berlari keluar. Haaah aku sangat malu.. benar – benar memalukan

"AKU MEMBENCIMU JUNG TAEKWOON!"

"NE, AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU JUNG HAKYEON"

 **END**

Akhirnya ini benar – benar selesai.

Sebelumnya, maaf jika FF lalu kurang menyenangkan.

Oke saatnya membalas review

[Sulli Otter] : "iya eonni, emang rencana mau bikin sequel. Soalnya nggak suka bikin chapter takut mogok di jalan. Hehe "

[Kim Eun Seob] : terimakasih masukanya, hehehe. Kemarin sebenarnya mau aku edit, tapi ternyata di FFN langsung nggak bisa , /atau mungkin aku yang nggak tau./

[Tutihandayani] [ .9047] : iyaa maaf, ini sequelnya sudah menyusul. Terimakasih reviewnya

Terimakasih atas saran dan masukannya.

Nnyeooong~


End file.
